Twilight With A Surplus Of Twists
by ThailynnCullen
Summary: The title explains itself. Bella is a vampire, the Cullens are vamps also. What happens when Edward's past comes back to haunt him? Read it to find the rest of the twists! Cannon pairings. Edward/ Bella, Rosalie/ Emmett, Jasper/ Alice
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, **

**I said I was going to remake Twilight With A Twist didn't I? Well this one is called Twilight With A Surplus Of Twist here is the first chapter of it! Enjoy, I did the whole chapter today. So again enjoy! :) **

**Hopefully you'll like it,**

**~ThailynnCullen**

_**Twilight With A Surplus Of Twists**_

_**By:ThailynnCullen**_

_**Chapter 1: Imprint**_

* * *

Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I was born 110 years ago, I know decrepit. I am a vampire and am currently living in my hometown Forks, Washington. I live by myself with no coven or anything for that matter except money. I possess many powers unlike others. I have brown hair, pale skin of course, and deep, violet eyes. My eyes continue to change color according to my mood and me being a vegetarian. When my eyes are black with purple streaks or slits it has to do with starvation. Violet has to do with your blood drinking choice which consists of either animal or human, I choose animal, hence the inside joke, vegetarian. However human blood drinkers' eyes are red and when my eyes turn other colors, it has to do with my mood.

I've been walking this earth among human and vampires for 110 years and never even come close to my mate. I eat human food but I have to drink blood at least every 3 months. I'm inhumanly fast and strong. Instead of sparkling in sunlight like most vampires I change into my human form & I sparkle a little bit. So I can't go to school on those days because people will notice too much of a difference. I'm the only vampire who only eats animal blood other than the Denali Coven but I am the only one who goes to high school repeatedly. It gets annoying sometimes knowing the answers to everything going on in class whether it be by my mind reading abilities or my experiences over the last century. The human mind has been corrupted in this generation of progenies and I'm afraid it's only going to get worse.

**First Day of School**

I walk to the shower and get dressed in some black skinny jeans, a plain, red shirt with a black, leather jacket and black and white converses afterwards. I make it to school early; there were only 10 students here of 700 and something. Word is there are 5 new students coming. This is a really small town. Only about 3,000 people live here in total. I just got out my purple, hybrid race car, leaned against the drivers' side and listen to my black iPod. The school slowly starts to accumulate with people. Suddenly 3 cars pulled up at the same time into the parking lot. The fancy canary yellow Porsche pulled in across the parking lot, right across from me actually, the silver Audi parked a couple doors down from me and finally the black Ashton Martin V12 Vanquish parked right next to me.

Out of the passenger side of the canary yellow Porsche came a pixie-like girl came out with spiky, jet black hair. She was dressed fancily yet casually with a baby blue, long-sleeved cropped top with a tank under it, some light washed skinnies, silver hear earrings that said "Alice" and a silver heart necklace with a half zipped, black jacket. She was no more than 4'9 feet tall with bright black, blue and green eyes in them, pale skin and striking features. She was a vampire and mated. I know this because out came a blonde haired, muscular guy right out of the passenger side of the Porsche with the same kind of eyes only a bit darker since he was a male plus he spotted me and apparently saw me as a threat and his eyes became a darker, that's another thing about mated vampires do, their eyes become the same colors and they only changes shades, but his mate quickly put out her hand to stop him and their eyes meet and both brighten up to the same color instantly, it looks almost blinding and I'm across the parking lot from them and am a vampire, love clearly sparkles through their bond and trust along with need. He wore a navy blue t-shirt with dark blue jeans. The male looked no older than nineteen and the girl seventeen. Each color in their eyes has a meaning. In this case green means happiness, black means mysterious pasts and blue means calmness. All these colors represents the main traits in your relationship that you will have to go through with your mate, sometimes these traits come from outer sources but you will still have to deal with it in your relationships.

Out of the BMW came a dazzling and statuesque 5'7 foot blonde that put models to shame. She had black and violet eyes with dark red and orange in them. Black meaning mysterious pasts, violet meaning the need of love, orange meaning humor and red meaning raw pain and blood. She was mated. Out of the car came a body builder of a guy. He of course had the same eyes as her but with brown, curly hair and dimples that were currently showed as he was smiling at her. She stared at him too and their eyes lightened tremendously. The statuesque girl was wearing a simple a red, long sleeved shirt with some ripped, black skinnies and red and black skinnies. The male wore a hoodie and jeans. Both the guy and the girl looked to be no older than nineteen.

Finally a bronze haired boy finds his way out of the Ashton Martin V12 Vanquish. He was lean but muscular. Everything he did seemed to go in slow motion, the way he got his car and turned around. He suddenly turned to me and everything changed. Suddenly all my surroundings went black and he was the only one there. Ladies and gentleman Bella- Thailynn Marie Swan has imprinted and been imprinted on by the Greek Adonis himself. I felt my body changing, my muscles tightening, a tingling sensation on my back and both his and my eyes changing colors. Both of our eyes became a plethora of colors except his had no pink in it since he was a male meaning we would be going through a lot together. He came over to the passenger side of his car leaning against it, staring at me. The stare was quickly becoming too much and so I had to look away. The two other couples quickly came over. The pixie and the blonde haired boy came made it over to us first.

"Hi I'm Alice and this is Jasper!" She said enthusiastically yet calm at the same time. She then shoved two small boxes in my hands.

"Hi I'm Bella and what's this?" I ask her.

"Contacts, for you and Edward." Alice said. Ah so that's his name, Edward. It fit him perfectly and Alice must be physic. I have the power of knowing also. I just nodded in response

"Ok then." We both turned away from the staring crowd and put them in, mine was a deep violet, almost as deep as my real ones while Edward's was black. He still looked good in them regardless. He wore a grey, fitted t-shirt with black, male skinny jeans that were not all that tight on him, kind of loose actually. I felt the need to touch him and apparently he felt it too since he slyly touched my hand. If I could have blushed I would have. The bell rung suddenly cueing the fact that it was time for the students to go in and get to class. I carry my black and grey camouflage book bag with my books in it into the school, taking my earphones out of my ear and rolling the earphones around the iPod and stashing it in my front, jean pocket. We all walked in the school together and I led them to the front office. They got their schedules and a slip for all their teachers to sign. Edward had the same second and fourth period as me. My lips almost twitched up in a smile when I saw that. He followed me to class since his was right next to mine. Once we were outside the door, he started tracing my body with his hands sending a tingling sensation through it, my arms to my collarbone to my neck, to my jaw and finally my cheek. My eyes close in satisfaction and open again as he looks deep in my eyes.

"See ya later Bells." Edward says in a velvety voice and turns and walks to class leaving me outside my class trying to catch my breath.

"See ya." I whisper, knowing he can hear me even through his class. I took a deep breath and went into my class, English and Language Arts.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Swan." My teacher says and I duck my head sheepishly and quickly go to my seat.

I go and sit in my assigned seat for the rest of the year next to the golden retriever like boy named Michael (Mike) Newton who has an unhealthy fixation involving me. He has dirty blond hair with blue eyes and a baby face; he's actually not bad looking just annoying. I look straight ahead.

"Hey Bella!" Newton says enthusiastically.

"Hey Newton." I say in a dull tone.

"What are you doing this weekend?" He asks boldly.

"Why?" I ask emotionlessly.

"W.. I was w..w..won..dering if you wanted to go to dinner and maybe a m…mo….vie tomorrow..w n..ni…gh..ght." He says, aw I made him nervous. I considered just saying yes and going on a "date" with him just because I know how hard it was to just come out and ask. I open my mouth.

"S-"I am cut off.

_Don't you dare._

_Edward?_

_No, it's Edward. _

I roll my eyes; I did leave myself open for that one.

_What are you talking about? It's just a fake date and plus it seems like it took him a lot of guts just to ask me out._

_I don't care, he shouldn't be talking to you must less touching you or escorting you on a date._

_Whatever, fine._

I could almost see a superior and victory smirk come across his face.

"Sorry Newton, I'm taken but you should ask out Jessica Stanley, I hear she really likes you." I say giving him a sympathetic smile.

He sadly nods but then perks up.

"She does?" He asks and I nod and he smiles through the rest of the period.

"Thanks Bella." Mike says hugging me as we exit class.

"No problem." I reply, only hugging back enough to be polite.

"Are you sure about your answer to the date?" He says ruining that one, little, peaceful moment.

"I'm sure." I say quickly and he just quietly and continuously chuckles under his breath.

"Ok." He says quietly, hugging me and I actually hug back this time for real, I hear a distinct, low growl behind me and my head snaps up. All of a sudden the voice of who growled is right behind me with his hands on my waist, pulling me away from Mike.

"Newton, I don't appreciate you touching my girlfriend." Edward growled out, embracing and holding onto to me protectively.

"S…s…so…sorry man." I hear Newton say and he runs away speedily.

I pulled away from the hug.

"That wasn't the right." I said to him.

"Neither was the sight of you and Newton hugging."

"Touché." I reply.

"Maybe we should just skip the rest of the day. " He says.

"Already skipping on our first day, aren't we? You're a bad influence on me Cullen." I say and he quirks an eyebrow.

"I heard the teacher say it when calling attendance." I say sheepishly and he just shrugs and chuckles.

"For real, I just want to spend time with you, _no_ distractions, no _Newton_."

"Ok, let me see what I can do…. Ooh I have a plan, come with me to our second period.

"But.."

"Trust me." I say staring in his eyes.

I send him the plan though our connection and he nods. In the middle of the teacher talking I pretended to pass out.

"Can someone take her to the nurse please and stay with her?" I hear my teacher say urgently.

"I will!" I hear Mike say, no way.

"No, _I will_" I hear a velvety voice, there you go.

"Go ahead and hurry Mr. Cullen, give me your slip, I'll get all your teachers to sign it. Good bye Mr. Cullen….and Ms. Swan." I hear as Edward picks me up and carries me out of the building. I stay there.

"Your burning up." Edward murmurs.

"Powers." I say.

"Ahh." He says as he put me in his Ashton Martin V12 Vanquish.

"Hey, what about my beautiful car? He's one of my best friends." I say with my best pout which is actually pretty good if I do say so myself.

"Cars are automatically called "She's"." He said.

"Not in a girl's world." I reply smiling and he just shakes his head, clearly amused.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see."

* * *

**That was my longest chapter for any story I think, I'm making progress. So comment, favorite, follow and subscribe to me! The next chapter has to do with Edward and Bella actually getting to know each other as individuals. :)**

**Love,**

**~ThailynnCullen**


	2. Getting To Know One One Another

**Here's the second chapter of Twilight with A Surplus of Twists. Thank you so much for the reviews and please continue to follow, favorite and subscribe to me. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Thank you again. Comment and tell me what you think too. :) **

**Enjoy,**

**~ThailynnCullen**

_**Twilight with A Surplus Of Twists**_

_**By: ThailynnCullen**_

_**Chapter 2: Getting To Know Edward**_

_**Getting To Know Bella**_

* * *

Edward led me to the woods and in less than a nanosecond had me on his back, I shrieked in surprise as he ran through the forest with me on his back. It was amazing experience since I felt like a human except for the fact I could see everything, the trees, the ground, the minuscule raindrops on the intricate patterned leaves, every insect and they all went out of eyesight in three seconds or less. I smiled gently, tangling my fingers in Edward's bronze-colored hair as I heard him growl lightly and playfully at my touch. I just chuckled. We came upon a beautiful waterfall in the middle of the woods. We were elevated off the ground; there was a place wooden fence of sorts blocking you from falling into the waterfall and being drifted away by the current below which shouldn't be a problem since we're vampires. There was a long bench to sit on and so we did and he stretched out on it and his head ended up on my lap, I smiled, reached, tangled my hands into his penny, coppery hair and looked out at the beauty of the waterfall.

"When did you find this place?" I ask him.

"On the first day my family and I moved here. I felt the need to get away from everyone for a while so I went through the woods and ended up finding this place, amazing isn't it?" He replied.

"Definitely, I want to play the question game. Can we?" I say bluntly still stroking his hair in convoluted arrays. He hums and chuckles at my frankness and then nods.

"Yeah you can start." He replied.

"Alright then, full name?"

"That one should be on your back." He replied.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Check when you get home, birthday?" He replied.

"My birthday is November 3, 1902 in human years and November 3, 1919, yours?"

"My birthday is June 20, 1901 in vampire years and June 15, 1918 in human years. Where were you born?" He replied.

"I am from here, you?"

"I am from Chicago, favorite food?" He said with a smirk.

"My favorite type of food is mountain lion and yours?"

"Same."

"Wait, you're a vegetarian?" I said looking down at him shocked at what I just heard.

"Yep, my whole family and I are." He said.

"Oh, I thought the Denali coven and I were the only vegetarians out there."

"Same. I thought it was only the Denali coven and mine too. So….how many boyfriends have you had?" I just chuckled at this question.

"Honestly, none. Back in my time it was against society to just date like that, my parents arranged me with some guy that was well-known and rich but I became a vampire before we could marry and when I became a vampire I only wanted my mate, you?"

"Well I have had one, I was human than and I had a secret affair with a women, neither of us were assigned to marry anyone yet. What's your story of how you became a vampire?"

"I was walking around with friends one night and then my friends and I were attacked. They died, the killer he drained a bunch of my blood but left just enough for me to become a vampire." I hear Edward growl angrily at my story.

"What's your story?" I ask him.

"It has to do with my affair with that women." He paused and looked up at me as if asking me to continue, I nodded, telling him to proceed with his story and he sighed and nodded back. Now it was my turn to quirk an eyebrow.

_Flashback_

"_Her name was Victoria Elizabeth, at least that was her first two names, my vexatious human memories have faded for a while now. Anyway like I said she we had a secret relationship. What we didn't know was that she already had a soul mate, one that was a vampire, one that had imprinted on her from a far, I mean her eyes changed colors and stuff but come on that happens to a lot of people out here and how was I supposed to know I was human."_

He said in a broken voice and I just nodded trying to stay supportive.

"_Well he certainly knew because he came up to me one night while I was walking away and said "stay away from my mate"._

"_Mate, what and who is this mate you speak of?"_

_He grabs me by my collar and yanks me up, I try to push him off but he's too strong._

"_Just stop your affair with Victoria." He said with his ice-cold, gold, red and blinding silver eyes stare me straight at me. I then noticed he had the same eyes as Victoria._

"_Why do you speak of my affair with Victoria, no, I refuse to stop courting her!" I yelled improperly in his face and continue fidgeting in his arms, trying to get him off me but failing miserably. He was about to do something, hit me probably but he abruptly was interrupted by a..._

"_James, let's go!" An accented voice belonging to a dark skin male with red, blue and black eyes, I was confused back then since African-Americans were wrongfully put into slavery back then so I knew something was wrong. The yellow, red and blinding silver eyed man's head snapped up to see who the voice was, when he recognized the source of the voice and nodded._

"_You shall regret that kid." He said to me as he dropped me and I fell to the ground. I didn't grasp how much of a tribulation I was in until later on that night. I was in the house with my house with my mother and father sleeping until I heard my mother and father's screams of terror. I quickly ran to their room to take in the damage. I opened their room and a huge lump rose in my throat and tears blurred my vision as I saw my maternities blood splattered all over their walls and the same blond-haired man with the eyes standing over them with a knife and gun in his hand. He shot my dad a good twenty times; my dad's corpse convulsing as each shot rang out and hit him. He stabbed my mom about ten times and began to drink from her._

"_Demon?" I whispered questionably. How he heard this, I didn't have any clue at that time but the fact that he did. He turned to me, blood all over his lips and grinned at me wickedly._

"_I told you to stop the affair with Victoria." He told me with a smug face._

"_You did all this for me courting a girl that you just so happen to like?" I yell at him. Suddenly he disappears from site and I am airborne for a second until my back hit the solid wall across from my solid bed hard and I cried out in pain. He still had the gun in his hand and shot me in the shoulder, I yelled out in pain as he choked me also. I yelled out in pain when he stabbed me in places that would cause tremendous agony and injury but not enough to kill me. He then moved his left hand from my neck and bit me there as he tightly held it with the other hand. I yelled in pain as my body started to fill with searing, anguishing, and non-forgetting agony. My cries come to rapidly, I feel my body drop to the ground, I'm sitting up but cannot bear the pain so somehow my body finds a way to lay on its back but the pain intensifies but I can't get up, the pain is becoming too much and I'm immobilized for three days and three nights straight._

_End Flashback._

"No, continue, please." I say with tears streaming down my face and into Edward's hair accidentally. He looks up, surprised by my tears and my asking for him to continue.

"How-"He starts again and I cut him off feeling unusually agitated.

"Powers, please continue." He nods, looking as if he would cry if he could and I immediately felt guilty for making him talking about his past an my agitation, I went to say something but was cut off by him talking again.

_Flashback Restarts:_

"_I woke up to dry blood splattered all over the walls, my parents' corpse and a yearning pain taking place in my throat. What is happening? I think to myself as I cry over my parents death, it took me a while to realize that tears were not running down my face, I touched it. My skin felt like marble. The blood in this room was quickly becoming too much so I quickly ran downstairs and called the police station, telling them of a killing, I quickly hang the phone up on the wall and run out, great balls of fire, I never knew I could run that fast, in fact, no, I never could, no normal human could do this. What is going on? I quickly run into some woods near my house. I see a deer; my vision seemed to sharpen in the last seventy-two hours due to the fact that I could see the female deer's delicate vein throbbing in her neck and her heart pounding even though her skin was covering it, signaling blood. I jumped on it, it whined in protest but at this point I didn't have a care in the world as my teeth sunk in her surprisingly soft skin and drained her, her whines and shrieks of pain were brought to an end fairly quickly. I stood up and looked at her now dull eyes, frozen and open in shock from her sudden death. I wiped my mouth with my bloody shirt. I looked down at the animal carcass and realized how much of an animal slash monster I was as I dug a hole and buried the carcass beneath the dirt and covered it and erased all the evidence of me being here such as footprints and things of that nature. I wonder and walk around for a while longer and I somehow find myself in front of the Red Cross hospital, I walked in and instantly regretted it when I smelled humans, I was quickly fathoming the fact that it was probable for me to be a vampire. I kept going though, doing my best to ignore the smells as I made my way upstairs. I walked upstairs into one of the medical rooms, ignoring the protests from the assistants down stairs and enter a room. I immediately see a guy with natural, platinum blond hair and multicolored eyes._

"_Why hello there, I'm Carlisle Cullen."_

_Permanently Ended Flashback_

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have made you talk about it anymore Edward!" I told him with tears streaming down my face. He sat up, and brought his hand to my face, wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"Hey, chill out, it was over a century ago, I've had plenty of time to grieve over them." He said smiling at me sympathetically, silently, and sadly. Isn't this supposed to be the other way?

"But I know you're still not over their death." I said. He sighed.

"Maybe not but I am okay, alright?" He said, dark, almost black, multicolored eyes, stared back at me into mine and I nodded quietly. We continued to talk to each other for most of the night, about anything or anyone since we're vampires, mates none the less, I have no coven or "family" as he calls his, and his family knew what was up and since his sister, Alice, was a psychic, he had recently told me, she had visions of where we were unless we made a snap decision and changed our minds which we didn't.

"One more question, please?" I said looking at him hopefully.

"Go ahead." He said looking down at me chuckling.

"You never told me about your power, could you?" I said and he sighed and nodded.

"I am a mind reader." He started.

"Sweet power." I replied.

"Sometimes." He said grimly.

"I know what you mean." He said and he looked at me sharply.

"What?" He said, well asked really.

"I can read minds too. Maybe not as well as you but I can." I said

"What are your powers anyway?" He asked, chuckling a little.

"I have mental abilities such as mind reading, telepathy, stuff like that." I said smiling lightly and he looked at me in amazement.

"How?" He asked.

"Turns out the guy that changed me was a Royale vampire, not even the Volturi could touch him. I don't remember him though. He thought I was his mate but even when I changed back, I didn't imprint on him so he begrudgingly let me go. I was strong mentally as a human; therefore, my powers are stronger too. However he was only kin of the Royale family and I would have had more powers if he was really in Royale family, but like I said he was just kin to them." I told him.

"Wow." He replied.

"I know, right? But somehow my mind reading ability is weak, and I wonder why. I can only hear someone right next to me and if I try to read someone's mind far away, I strain myself and fall out." I shrug out, Edward look disturbed and slightly startled by this discovery.

"Well ok then, the more I'm surrounded by someone, the more I can hear someone but still I can only hear someone for a couple of _miles _only." He replied.

"_Miles?_"I say flabbergasted and impressed by his powers.

"Mmhmm, well that was the _last_ question, time for you Bella to get home." He replied.

"Yeah, I am hungry and tired." I told me and he arched an eyebrow.

"One word: powers." I told him and he nodded. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a blur. I could have sworn I saw something or _someone_. Was someone spying on us? I clutched Edward's hand. He looked down and arched an eyebrow, I felt his questioning feelings. I looked around again and saw absolutely nothing so I let go and smiled nervously telling him it was a girl thing and to leave it alone, he doesn't look convinced but lets it go anyway and we walk back to his car.

"Bye Bella." He whispers when I get out, his sweet breath fanning me as I looked him in the eyes.

"Bye Edward." I told him as we be both kept staring. A noise interrupted us, I'm guessing it was one of my neighbors and I kissed him on the cheek and got out. I saw a crooked grin on his face as he watched me walk into my house as I peeked back at him. My undead heart went into double time and overdrive, okay Bella that was just corny and sappy, ugh, shake my head. Once I got him I saw him drive off into the distance and I closed the door and locked it, and leaned on it smiling. I grab something quick to eat and I walked up the stairs, not bothering to turn on any lights since I could already see everything with my sharpened vision and collapsed.

"_Dammit Bella, you are such a coward. You should have just kissed him, trust me I don't think he'd mind."_

"**Damn right, I wouldn't."**

"_Really Edward?"_

"**Yep, in fact I would have totally be-."**

"_Ok! I get the mental picture as we speak!" I think, laughing as he chuckles a little._

"**It's not my fault that it's true!" He says and I blush.**

We talk for a little while but I soon started yawning.

"**Time for the half human to go to bed and Bella's Lullaby." He said.**

"_Half human, Bella's Lullaby?" I say questioningly. _

"**Well you seem as though you're half human and I wrote you a lullaby." He said.**

"_Wow, okay then." I say, smiling._

Edward then starts humming a gorgeous tune and I smile as I drift of slowly. In my sleep I can faintly hear him humming still. In my sleep a smile appears on my face as I dream of the two of us and heard him in the background and _still_ humming the beautiful tune.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Did you love it, well let me know and continue to follow, sub and favorite me, thanks guys!  
Thank for reading too.**

**Love you guys,**

**~ThailynnCullen :) **


	3. She's Done

**Hey guys,**

**I'm back, sorry school has been taking its toll on me but here is the third chapter.**

**Enjoy,**

**~ThailynnCullen**

_**Twilight with a Surplus of Twists**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**She's Done**_

_**By: ThailynnCullen**_

* * *

The next 3 to 4 weeks have been amazing. Edward's helping me get over how depressing this dreary I have live for so long. He was just so-

I am broken out of my reverie when all of a sudden I feel a tug and a snap at our bond and I go down at the pain of it all. Luckily no one saw this since I am in my room.

_Edward… what is… happening?_

No answer.

I feel myself weakening when he doesn't answer me back and I repeat myself.

_Edward you there….Edward what's wrong? _

No answer. After trying about three more times I finally hear his

_**I'm fine Bella. I'll talk to you later. **_He says and he quickly disconnects our conversations going on in our head. What in the world just happened? I think to myself confused. I dread the thought of what happened knowing it was something wrong.

**EPOV:**

I am currently taking walk through the woods, not for hunting or any survival purposes but for the mere enjoyment of it, schools about to start in an hour or so and I'm already dressed. I look around and smile as everything seems more different than before I met Bella. I have known her for 4 weeks and I am already closer to her than some of my "family" and friends. I hear a whoosh fly past me and I turn around, still smiling, thinking it's one of my "family" members but I am surprised to see-.

**BPOV**

I am currently sitting in my bedroom, recovering from the painful tug at Edward and I's bond. What just happened? Why is he ignoring me now? Did I do something wrong. I feel as though I should let my bond lead me straight to him and confront him about it but something keeps stopping me. I just can't, something or _someone _keeps telling me it's a bad idea to do that and that I would see him at school today…..hopefully. I quickly take a shower and get dressed in a pair of black skinnies (as usual), black converses and a cute, one-shoulder, lime green top with some black bangles and some long, black, dangling earrings. I looked in the mirror, I would have to hunt in a few days, and my eyes are getting dark. Anyway I grab my bag and head to the door, look around for no apparent reason, and walk out. I get in my car and speed all the way to school. I swerve into a vacant parking space and get out. Dang, I forgot my iPod; I noticed when I reached for my earphones. I just role my eyes at my unusual forgetfulness, I then get an idea. I snap my fingers inside my pocket and I feel something, I take it out….my iPod. I just smile and put the earphones in my ears as I wait for the Cullens, trying to plan out what I was going to say when I saw Edward. I close my eyes and sink into the music until I feel my bond start tugging toward a specific place. He's here. My eyes open inhumanly fast and my eyes snap over to him and I see him watching me. He climbs out of his shiny Volvo, looking at me the entire time. I want to turn my head and ignore him but my body won't let him so I try and look at him as casual as possible, as if I don't want to jump his bones right then and there. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach growing larger and multiplying as he walks over to me, looking like he just stepped out of a magazine with his untamed bronze looking hair, black t-shirt…..stop it Bella, you're supposed to be angry at him! So….be angry! My face contorts into anger at the memory of him disconnecting me in our little "chat" come to mind.

"Edward, what happened back there, earlier this morning?" I say seething in anger. He flinches a little and I take satisfaction in making him even the least bit scared.

"Nothing Bella." He said in an even more velvety voice than usual, I didn't even know that was possible, I think as I freeze and I swear I see him smile smugly. That just made me even angrier and I snap out of my dazzled coma and glare full force at him.

"Edward!" I say over enthusiastically due to my rage.

"Yes Bella?" He replies.

"Edward, be serious!"

"Fine, what?" He says and I sigh and rub my temples.

"What was that back there?"

"What was what?"

"Edward…" I growled.

"Yes Bella…" He replies and I punch his shoulder and walk away. He just follows, trying to make amends but quickly stops when I bare my teeth at him when no one is looking. I wanted to leave…now. Anger and vampire goes together like water and vinegar. It doesn't. So I leave and go home. An hour later I hear a knock at the door…Edward.

"What do you want Edward?" I growled out in annoyance or irritation you can say.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." I sigh and soften a bit at that.

"I'm fine." I say to him softly this time and he smiles crookedly as I let him in.

"Edward, seriously what happened back there?"

"I can't tell you Bella." He says and that hurts me more than he'll ever know or feel. It hurt more than the tug at our bond earlier. My legs felt wobbly but I managed to stay upright.

"Yes you can! You know you can tell me anything! You know that!" I say, my voice rising a little bit.

"Bella be serious, we just met a couple of weeks ago, It's not like I can trust you at all anyway. We shouldn't have met each other anyway." He says scoffing. I just gape at him and take a step back like I had been burned.

"Bella…"

"No, you meant what you said, exactly what you said! I'm your mate Edward! No was your mate."

"Bella…"

"No, don't "Bella" me you bastard. You've made your decision. Get out!"

"Bella…" He said his eyes contorting into a painful looking face.

"I mean it Edward, get out!" I say and start throwing punches and throwing stuff at him. He doesn't even budge, just looks at me in a painstaking face.

"GET OUT!" I growl so loud the walls shake, wanting some time to herself. He finally exits quietly. I slam the door shut and turn around and slide down it, the pain of losing him hitting me full force now that he's gone. I start crying tearlessly, I can't breathe, I realize as I try to take to breathe while crying tearlessly. I then start throwing stuff, shoes, phones, earrings, necklaces, the picture of Edward and that was lying on the bed and I even threw the bed a few miles. I feel my body shaking as I calm down, I go downstairs and open the cabinet and see some vodka that one of my old vampire friends had left me as a joke. I drink it down, straight from the bottle, it's not like it can harm or make me drunk anyway and I throw the bottle again the wall so hard, I feel the house shake under my feet and the glass disseminates within the air in slow motion and falls, some of it even lands on me but I'm too strong to feel anything. A shard of glass even tries to get in my eyes but my eyes are like maxi glass and so the glass bounces back and disintegrates because my whole body, including eyes produce along with other vampires but mine is even stronger. I then speed up the stairs and into the bathroom and pull up the toilet seat and vomit into it, alcohol, along with blood and venom. Wait blood, venom? Was I dying or withdrawing from him.

It doesn't matter anyway there is no reason to live anymore anyway. I can't escape this dark abyss that he unknowingly created, he's gone. He doesn't care, he's gone. I couldn't even make him stay for at least two months, I sob even more at that, my body convulsing on the bathroom floor as I continue to vomit. It's over. I'm done.

* * *

_**Alright that's it for this chapter! Please don't castrate me, lol. No really. There is an explanation to all this if you haven't already guessed it. I hoped you like this chapter anyway, regardless of the end. Also please give constructive criticism.**_

_**Love,**_

_**~ThailynnCullen**_

_**Pz :-) :(**_


	4. Breaking Bonds

**I am backCypersonas, lol I hope that you enjoy the fourth chapter of Twilight with a Twist! Happy Easter and again enjoy!**

**~ThailynnCullen**

**Twilight With A Surplus of Twists**

**Chapter 4: Breaking Bonds**

**By: Thailynn Cullen**

* * *

**BPOV**

After I was finished with my episode in the bathroom, my stomach paining me from the contents that I had just heaved from my abdomen and the force of it, I got up in what felt like a dawdling motion to me but was really a usual humanoid. I shielded my abdomen with my arm tightly and went over to the sink and rinsed my mouth and then brushed my teeth. I then went to my room and changed into a white t-shirt with some dark black jeans but before I changed into my t-shirt I found something interesting. I remember asking Edward what was his full name and him telling me "that one should be on your back." So I looked there and saw what looked to be a tattoo that said Edward Anthony Masen Cullen but the "Ed" in his name was diminishing right before my eyes and it frightened me.

I go to get on my bed, only to realize it is somewhere in the woods right now, I did not want to deal with that conundrum right now so I simply went to the couch downstairs and fell asleep even though I already had a couple of weeks ago, I was emotionally drained.

**EPOV**

I felt a crevasse or a chasm inflating and escalating within my chest with every step I took from her. I can decipher the fact that what I did was not the best way to cease my dating experience with Bella but that was the only way to get her to liberate me. I had Alice check all the prospects but that was the only one that showed her completely letting go. I never envisioned or envisaged rupturing my rapport with Bella but it was for her well-being. See a few daytimes ago, after spending all my time with Bella of course, my family and I returned home around the same time, my siblings and I from school, Carlisle work and Esme was buying things for the house she was decorating, she is an interior designer when it comes to houses, and a foreign aroma hit us as soon as we ambled inside our home We all congealed in our spot and cautiously checked a different part of the house, everyone was paired with their mates while I was alone. I checked my room and my eyes immediately zoned in on my pillow which had something in it, to the naked human eye, it would look normal but do to my superior vampire perceptiveness I could see the note inside of my pillow. Using my inhuman speed, I was at my bed in at least two seconds and I stuck my hand inside my pillow and I open the memorandum on blue stationary.

It said:

"_I've been your shadow since the moment you were changed. From killing that deer to walking in the Cullens doorstep, even now I am watching you. My plan involves hunting you down and killing you and if your little girlfriend, Bella Swan is there, then possibly her too. Possibly… or maybe I'll just take her myself. Mate for mate. Goodbye Edward Cullen_

_-Anonymous_

A grandiose growl resounded from my chest and my family rushed to my room. Alice must had a vision just now because she whispered:

"You must let her go Edward, it's the only way." She said. I growled unintentionally at the thought of having to let my mate go.

"And if I don't?" I growled out at Alice. Jasper stepped in front of her as a warning. She lifted one of his arms and put it around her neck.

"_**Both of you will die Edward. You have to hurry; your name is already vanishing from her back. The bond is breaking."**_I read Alice's mind.

"Fine." Edward said.

"Alright then. Do it soon." Alice said.

So the days went on and I finally saw Bella. She ended up breaking up with me, I said some hurtful things to her and she broke it off with me sending me away from her. Once I made it to the home, I went straight to my room, intending on just falling on my bed and letting this dark abyss plaguing me take over but I saw something in my pillow again. A green piece of stationary paper was stuffed in my pillow inside a black envelope. I quickly opened the envelope and took out the green piece of stationary paper.

Inside it said:

"Good job Eddieboy, now that your little friend is out of the picture, I will most likely leave her alone. I can't promise anything about Victoria though. She a bit…wild both in the sack and with killing. I'll warn you once I will be back. I'm satisfied right now but just remember I will be watching you. Stay away from Bella or I will be forced to take intemperate measures.

Goodbye for now,

-Anonymous"

I balled up the paper and threw it down with force, my vision becoming blurred. I then sat on my bed and laid down, too weak to move anymore. I looked at my arm where Bella's name should be and saw three letters missing through my blurred vision. The bond is surely being interrupted. That night I twisted and turned but the whole time I kept our connection on lockdown for "Anonymous" would surely know. If you have any contact from your mate, your body automatically reacts, rejuvenating you completely. If this person is watching like they say they are then they will surely know. After that thought, I completely stopped focusing on anything, not on purpose but because I couldn't. Everything blurred within my psyche went completely haywire. I let out an anguished moan as all my thoughts went crazy, memories passing, flashbacks of being stabbed in the stomach, Bella dying, and so on. I let out a tortured scream and everything went black.

**BPOV**

As I slept, I twisted and turned, my back arching in pain as the thought hit me once again, the fact that Edward was gone. I could hear footsteps but I couldn't feel Edward.

"Get her." I heard a man say and I fought for consciousness but couldn't get myself to get up. I felt my body being lifted. I arched my back in pain as the foreign hands lifted me, they didn't feel right.

"She's beautiful, isn't she Victoria?"

"Yes… yes she is… James." I heard another, a woman says in a robotic voice. She sounded as though she was completely void of emotion.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon, I also updated "Imprinting Rewrite." Anyway that's it for now. Hopefully I will update in a week or so, so in check in then.**

**See ya, **

**~ThailynnCullen**


	5. Danger Arrives

**Hey guys,**

**I'm back with the fifth chapter. Sorry I've been gone so long, I had school and finals to worry about but I am here now so enjoy, comment, alert, and favorite moi and her story!**

**~ThailynnCullen**

** Twilight With a Surplus of Twists**

**Chapter 5: Danger Arrives**

**By: ThailynnCullen**

* * *

_BPOV_

I felt my body being lifted by a set of rough calloused hands that most likely are from a man. My skin was sensitive at this point since my body is going through withdrawals at this from him so every part of me was rebelling against his touch as my skin started a burning trail from wherever he was touching me. I tried to cower against his touch; however my body would not move. It had shut down a while ago. I lost track of how many minutes or even hours he spent carrying me before I was thrown on what felt like a bed.

"Victoria leave now." James said calmly yet forcefully.

"Yes sir." The robotic voice who I assume belongs to Victoria says again.

As soon as she left, I heard pants starting to unzip and I heard fabric start to be removed, it sounded like a shirt. My body started to fill with anxiety and I felt as though I was close to a panic attack. I tried to move again but my body would not allow me to. I feel a foreign body slide on the bed next to me and my body is revolting against his touch inwardly. I feel the same calloused hand rubbing my thigh through my jeans. I actually find a way to cry out in pain but he mistakes it for pleasure but decides to continue when "I wake up." Hopefully I'll die first. I feel the bed decrease in pressure and I hear footsteps.

"We'll be together soon Isabella." I inwardly cringe as I hear the man's obsessiveness and possessiveness in his voice and I hear his footsteps get lighter and lighter, indicating that he is leaving.

I feel relief as his footsteps leave but then I hear "Victoria, come with me" from his voice in the hallway, I'm guessing. I hear another door open and close. I hear clothes being removed and grunts fill the air but not from Victoria but from James. There were no pleasured sighs or moans coming from that room but I did hear James saying both mine and Victoria's name which makes me think that Victoria is actually his mate but why does he want me then? In what feels like hours later, I feel the bed dip with the exact same kind of weight as before. It was that guy and he was now lying beside me. He reeked of sex and musk and I fought not to upchuck at his smell. I felt his disgusting hands touch my face as if he was trying to memorize it but luckily he goes no further, however I feel as if he is continuously staring at me throughout the night and I know that the probability of that is very high.

Edward please help me. I try to send a mental message and picture to him at least three times but nothing works.

To say feeling another male's lusty gaze on you other than your mate's is utterly disgusting is an understatement. He never once looked away the whole night; I don't even think he blinked. Pretty soon I felt the sun beaming on me and I knew morning had arrived.

"Victoria!" I hear him call to the robotic girl from beside me. I hear another set of light footsteps come in the room that I am currently in.

"Go get her and yourself some food." I hear her dash out of the room and then the house. Hours later, I hear two sets of footsteps coming through the door; one is graceful beyond compare, meaning it is a vampire while the other is far less graceful which should be a human. Wait human? My mind goes back to James telling Victoria to get food for me. The footsteps get closer to the door and soon the door opens. The voice of a male speaks up.

"What's going on here?" I hear the voice ask in confusion and the voice is filled with signs of the normal naïve human teen.

"Bella eat." James said and I rebel.

"Why is it not working?" I hear James murmur to himself. He tries to command me again I refuse. He hits me about three times and I still refuse.

"Victoria drain him and take her to hunt." He said as he punched me. As soon as he punched me, my skin started to heel but I can still feel the faint pain of it.

"Yes sir."

She takes the boy out of the house I am assuming and soon I hear a scream being cut of. She definitely drained him alright. I then heard digging; she must be burying his carcass. When she came back James told her that he would take me hunting instead. I inwardly curse my bad luck. I feel my body being picked up and led outdoors. Everything smelt fresh. The trees, air and nature period, it was a refreshing experience. I found myself cherishing every last moment of it and it's hard to believe I used to have free reign over whether I want to go outside or not, keywords being used to. I smell a cougar and miraculously my eyes snap open and I jump out of the strangers arms and follow the cougar. I pounce and bite the first vein I find that is pumping blood to the heart and I bite right in the middle of it. The cougar slows to a standstill and falls, taking me with it. We both hit the ground with amazing force but my teeth stay latched onto his skin as I drain him completely. I then go for another cougar and two more deer. I bury the carcasses feeling disgusted with myself but content at the same time. I hear a faint chuckle behind me and my head snaps over to the sound. It was a man about 5'11, maybe 6'0 feet tall with blonde hair paired with red eyes. Overall he had a biker slash bad boy look going on. I eyed him cautiously, moving backwards slowly, my instincts telling me to stay away. All of a sudden he vanishes from sight and I back into what feels like a brick wall and I freeze.

"No need to be scared Isabella, your mine now." He says and I fight the urge to vomit. He then and starts caressing my neck and I shiver in disgust and try to move away. He senses this and grabs me by my neck and lifts me off my feet. I try to use telepathy and lift him but I am too weak at the moment.

"You will obey me understand?" James started. I replied with no answer and he squeezed me harder. If I thought I couldn't breathe before, then I really can't now.

"Answer me." He replies and again I say nothing. While one of his hands is wrapped around my neck, the other comes around and punches me in the stomach and I would have buckled if I wasn't being upheld in the air.

"Stop it James, you're going to hurt her." I hear a foreign voice. James froze and looked back at the figure and he turns back to me. He gives me one more tight squeeze around the neck and flat out drops me, my knees buckle and I fall to the ground. My vision is blurry but I faintly see a tall, African American man standing in front of James talking as if nothing happened. I stumble to my feet, discombobulated and incoherent at the moment. Someone literally sweeps me off my feet and I am airborne. The figure holding me walks for a while and keeps walking until I am on a bed. I close my eyes but faintly start hearing voices.

"Are you sure about this James? Her blood is now poisonous to everyone else but her mate." The African American man's voice says filled with contempt.

"I know what I am doing Laurent." James growled out. I feel a presence right over me and then a searing pain in my neck.

He bit me.

* * *

**Alright so that's it for this chapter. That's it! Tell me what you think!**

**~ThailynnCullen**


End file.
